


Come Over Here And Make Me

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Innuendo, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Scott wishes he didn't have a super sense of hearing ... And sometimes, Scott misreads the situation completely ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Over Here And Make Me

Scott cannot believe what he’s hearing.

But it is happening, and he needs bleach for his ears and brain.

“Derek, you have to push, otherwise it won’t fit.”

“I  _am_ pushing, Stiles, but you yammering about how it would be perfect once it’s in is not helping.”

“ _Well_ , maybe if you stopped flexing your muscles and just did it, I would stop dangling the bright future in front of us to motivate you, dumbass!”

“You think I don’t want it?”

“You don’t look like you’re really into it, Derek!”

“Well, come over here and make me then!”

Okay, that’s odd, and while Scott really doesn’t want to confirm (or infirm) what he thinks is going on, he needs to.

He’s the Alpha after all.

He can’t help the breath of relief that comes out of him when he finds Stiles and Derek pushing a massive bookshelf into place, sliding it in a corner of the room, the move letting more light into the room.

“See?” Stiles brags, jumping on Derek’s back once the shelf is stabilized, “See?” 

“I see,” Derek says begrudgingly.

“Say it.”

“You were right, Stiles.”

“You were right, Stiles, light of my life.”

Derek smirks before pulling Stiles from his back to his front in one smooth move.

A move that they obviously did before, otherwise Scott knows that Stiles would have brained himself in the process. 

“You were right,” Derek repeats, before pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Stiles’ nose.

Stiles who blushes harder than Scott has ever seen him.

And it’s a good look on his best friend.


End file.
